This application is for the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) CCOP Research Base. The GOG is a non-profit organization with the purpose of promoting excellence in the quality and integrigy of clinical and basic scientific research in the field of gynecologic malignancies. The GOG is committed to maintaining the highest standards in clinical trials development, execution, analysis, and distribution of results. Continuous evaluation of our processess is utilized in order to constantly improve the quality of patient care. The GOG is the premier clinical trial group in the treatment of gynecologic cancers and has developed an active cancer and prevention control program. This is a multi-modality clinical trials group consisting of oncologists, basic scienctist and many other health care disciplines. The full members are primarily academic centers and major health care facilities. The affiliate network is primarily community based institutions working under the supervision of a full member institution. In addition, the GOG serves as a research base for twenty-nine Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOP's) who provide national clinical trials in many areas that world not normally have access to national clinical trials. The CCOPs provide valuable input to cancer prevention and treatment trials. The Group enhances this input by design and activiation of Phase I, II and III trials relation to the prevention and treatment of gynecologic malignancies.